The present invention relates to a data recording and reproducing apparatus and a data library device.
There has been JP-A-2004-192680, as related art, disclosing an object such that a disc apparatus capable of using plural recording mediums, each of which has a different standard, provides an advantage of becoming a short time period of until a setup is completed. This document also discloses solution means such that the disc apparatus capable of using the plural recording mediums, each of which has the different standard, configures to designate (set) a disc type (standard) of the recording medium to which a setup processing is applied in a top priority in advance.